March 23, 1943
by CN Winters
Summary: This is a sequel to November 29th, 1942. Although you might enjoy that one too, it's not necessary to read it unless you want to. This time, it's Janice's birthday and she's not happy she's spent the evening in a restaurant waiting on Mel… but Pappas has a surprise that might make the wait worthwhile.


**Title**: March 26th, 1943  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Fandom**: Xena Fanfiction, Xena fanfic, Xena fan fiction, Janice and Mel fanfiction, Janice Covington, Mel Pappas, Xena Scrolls fiction  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimers**: You already know that Janice and Mel of 'The Xena Scrolls' are not mine. This fan fiction, however, is (but I'll share it on other sites if I'm asked). It involves sex and teasing between two adult women in love, so if that's a problem then I suggest you find another great story to read (there's still lots of them out there). It's been over 10 years since I've penned any kind of Xena tale (if I'm not mistaken) so hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Who knows? It might inspire me to write even more Xena fics again if people seem interested.  
**Synopsis**: This is a sequel to November 29th, 1942. Although you might enjoy that one too, it's not necessary to read it unless you want to. This time, it's Janice's birthday and she's not happy she's spent the evening in a restaurant waiting on Mel… but Pappas has a surprise that might make the wait worthwhile.  
**Author Note**: Why March 26th, 1943? It's my mom's birthday.  
**Dedication**: To Lisa. Thank you for returning a particular joy to my life I was told was impossible to find. It's been a long time coming, but you're worth the wait.  
**Feedback**: Feel free to send any comments to cnwinters71 theyahoo or on my site known as , but I warn you, outright bashing will get you nowhere. As always, thanks for reading.

**March 26, 1943**

_Why I ever agreed to come to this place on a Friday night is beyond me? _Janice wondered as she watched the door and nursed her third scotch.

She really hated crowds. The archeologist was more in her element when she was on the other side of the world and elbow deep in dust and dirt. But here she sat. Another year older. Upper West Side of Manhattan. In the Crystal Room of Tavern on the Green. With windows overlooking the adjacent garden in Central Park. Why? Because Mel asked. And what Mel wants, Mel gets. At the moment though, Janice was beyond annoyed with her lover as she looked at her watch again.

_Why am I here? My lover, that's why_, Janice's mind remembered, answering her own question. The words, 'my lover', even if only spoken in her mind, made the ends of her lips curl into a smile. She thought about how lucky she was to have Mel in her life… Now, if the woman could just be more punctual.

Janice never thought she could have what she did now – a brave woman who traveled the world with her; one that shared her dreams… and her bed. On the road, it was great – small inns with few people to judge them or dig sites miles from civilization. She could kiss Mel on the neck for no reason at all in broad daylight and not a single head would turn. She didn't have to worry about who was watching or who might hurt them – emotionally or physically. Truth be told, of all the places they traveled, the stuffy 'Puritan' United States was the most depressing.

It was only back in the 'real world' – in the grand ole US of A - that Janice felt uncomfortable. She had to watch what she said; how she touched Mel and where she touched her. Being in a city with seven and a half million people was suffocating to Janice. But again, Mel wanted to see the world, so while the war raged, Janice brought her 'home' to the states. Funny thing was, the longer they stayed, the less it felt like home here. Janice began to long for Greece and their first days together in the Balkan peninsula, particularly Macedonia.

Annoyance began to give way to concern. It was now quarter to eight. Mel was 45 minutes late. While she was used to Mel wanting to look 'just so' with perfect hair and Max Factor make-up, she was usually never this late. A million scenarios began to race through her mind. Did someone catch them when they weren't looking? Did they try to 'teach Mel a lesson'? She began to regret leaving Mel in the city alone. But the Southern aristocrat told her to go. She wanted to do something special for her birthday so she'd meet her at the restaurant at seven.

Janice took a long drink of her scotch and winced as the alcohol burned her throat. Enough was enough. She had to find a phone to reach their hotel room. She had just moved her chair back to rise from the table, when she watched the maitre d' escorting Melinda to the table. The first feeling that flooded Janice was relief, a moment later came annoyance and, the closer Mel approached, came lust. There was something in her partner's eyes – something smoldering and unspoken. Mel didn't wear a look of awkward apology for being late. There was something almost carnal in the way she strolled confidently to the table.

Janice noticed immediately that Mel was wearing her red heels and red lipstick to match. She was quite the femme and Janice adored her. The tan rain overcoat, Janice surmised, had to be her own. Mel didn't own such a garment. And the fedora that graced Mel's head, that was hers as well. Janice wasn't sure why Mel had raided her closet, but she was sure to ask once Mel was seated. She had to admit… seeing Mel in her clothes stirred a passion within her she didn't quite expect or think was possible.

As Mel and the maitre d' arrived at the table, Janice stood up in a gentlemanly fashion to greet her lady. The maitre d' reached for Mel's coat, but she gently covered his hand with hers, stopping him.

"I'd like to leave the coat and hat, if that's okay?" she asked politely. "I'm a bit cold tonight."

"Absolutely Madame," he said politely. He stepped back and offered her a seat in the chair. Then he helped her push it in as she sat down. "Are we celebrating anything important tonight?" he asked happily.

"My partner," Mel began with a wave toward Janice. "She's turnin' 29…" She paused and then added,"...again." Her South Carolina accent was already creeping into her words, along with a coy smile on her face that made Janice smile too.

The maitre d' laughed at the remark. "Congratulations are in order then," he told the blonde. "I won't ask how many times you've turned 29," he added conspiratorially.

Janice nodded in return and said, "Good man," as she took her seat again.

"May I get you a drink while you look at the menu?" he asked Mel.

"I'm torn," Mel began, "A Mint Julep, Sidecar, Gloria Swanson, Manhattan or an Alexander the Great?" Mel tapped her finger against her temple in consideration. She turned to Janice and said, "Ya know, I'm feelin' extra Greek tonight." Then she looked back at the maitre d'.

He smiled. "An Alexander the Great it is, Ma'am," he said with a polite nod and then left to fetch her drink.

"What took so long?" Janice asked annoyed.

"Remember my birthday last year?" she whispered as she leaned slightly across the table. She completely ignored the digger's question. "Ya told me ya loved me."

Janice grinned. "You didn't answer my question," she pressed on, refusing to be derailed.

"Ya brought me fried chicken, roses and a white gloved waiter in the middle of nowhere." She giggled at the memory. "Ya made me wait all day, makin' me think ya forgot my birthday. Then ya danced with me and ya felt how much ya made my heart pound. Do ya remember, Jan?"

Janice smiled outright now; not only at the remembrance, but also the pet name Mel had bestowed on her in the recent months.

"I do," Janice replied.

"That was the best night of my life until Christmas Eve. We made love the first time and everything in my life, well, it all finally fit together."

"I know what you mean," Janice answered. "Still, I have to ask… is making me wait tonight a payback of some sort?"

"No," Mel answered honestly. "You were courageous on my birthday. For me though, I had to get my courage up to come here."

Janice immediately looked concerned and Mel knew a million horrible thoughts traveled through Janice's head; a million reason why she might have changed her mind about the two of them.

"Relax," Mel said taking Janice's now shaking hand that rested on the table, giving it a light pat and a squeeze of reassurance. "I know my heart. My heart's yours. Ya see, I'm not always as bold as ya are. And I spent the last month since we got to New York, wracking my brain, tryin' to think of what I could do to show ya exactly what ya mean to me… what ya… do to me. I've never…" Mel trailed off. "I was always told that good girls don't 'chase'. It's not proper. Men are the ones to experience desire. With you… Ya look at me and sometimes I just I melt. And I wanna give ya everything I am. So I wondered, how could I really show ya how raw, how sexual, how ya make me really feel? What could I possibly give ya to show ya the desire ya instill in me? And then, one night, when ya were asleep, and naked in my arms, it came to me."

Janice was hanging on every word she was saying. Suddenly, she realized she'd been holding her breath and if she didn't take in some kind of air soon she might pass out. She eagerly awaited for Mel to continue as she watched the belle take a drink from her water glass. Before she could continue, the waiter arrived with her drink and rambled on about specials of some kind. Janice wasn't sure what Mel was saying to him, she simply nodded as she watched Mel's lips move. She hoped the intruder would leave soon and Mel would continue her story. Once he was gone, Mel turned back to Janice.

With a grin, Melinda knowingly asked, "Small test: What appetizer did we just order?"

Janice drew a blank. "What appetizer?"

Mel chuckled softly. "Thought so. I've distracted ya. Got ya thinkin' 'bout raw sexual desire."

"Yes," Janice giggled.

Mel took a sip of her drink. "That's good. But I need your attention for what I'm about to say next. Okay?"

Janice bobbed her head quickly in anticipation and picked up the nearly empty glass of scotch, bringing it to her lips.

"Janice, I know what I could give ya for your birthday… Me."

Janice took a sip and then asked, "I have you, don't I?"

"But do ya know how much ya have me? Do ya understand the level of desire that's awaken in me? The lengths I'd go to create a night ya wouldn't forget?"

Janice grinned slyly. "Tell me."

Mel cleared her throat and leaned closer to Janice with a wicked smirk.

"The only thing I'm wearing under your old fedora and overcoat are a pair of heels and a smile."

Janice's grin fell and a momentary look of shock replaced it. Slowly, she began to grin.

"You're lying, Pappas. You would never go out in public and-."

Janice didn't finish the sentence. As soon as she had begun to speak, Mel quickly looked left and then right. When she knew no one was looking in their direction, she pulled the coat open enough to expose her naked breasts for all of two seconds. That's all she needed though. Janice's glass slipped from her hands and landed on the table with a thud and a small splash. A few diners looked in their direction then. By that time though, Mel had already concealed her naked body again.

"Sorry," Janice apologized meekly to the nearby table. "Slippery glass," she added and then looked at Mel.

Under her breath, Mel added to Janice, "Yes. Things are very slippery over here."

Janice leaned closer and asked, "Not even underwear?"

"Not a stitch," Mel said with a grin and then took a casual drink from her glass as she wiggled her eyebrow.

"Oh Sweet Aphrodite," Janice muttered.

Mel giggled. "Ya made me wait all day last November, thinkin' ya didn't care; thinkin' ya forgot about my birthday. Tonight, I wanna let ya know I remember it's your birthday. And I'm goin' make ya wait, knowin' full aware of what's in store for ya tonight; knowin' that what's under this thin layer of material is straining for your touch… your lips… your skin...and it's all yours for the takin'."

"God damn," Janice sighed and closed her eyes with a growing smile.

"Don't be blasphemous, Jan. I won't have it."

"Yes Ma'am," Janice teased.

The waiter brought the appetizer.

_Huh_, Janice thought as she looked at it. _Guess I agreed to fried eggplant._

"If I may…?" he began. "We have three specials tonight, ladies. First is a Filet Mignon Capuchine. It's the finest beef garnished with broiled stuffed mushrooms, creamed spinach and Bernaise Sauce. The second is Squab Chicken Louisiane. That's a fried squab chicken breaded and garnish with fried sweet potatoes, stewed corn, fried bananas Rue Pilaw and Maryland Sauce. Last, but not least, is the Baby Lamb Boulangere. Roast Baby Lamb, garnished with glazed small onions, salted pork and potatoes Rissole. It's served with a delicious mint sauce."

"All those sound wonderful!" Mel gushed.

"We also have our full menu too," he added.

"I think we might just be having an appetizer and the check," Janice said impatiently.

"Oh, stop," Mel giggled. "I'm hungry and I want a three course meal. Even if there're war rations, I'm sure they serve three courses."

"Absolutely, Ma'am," he replied. "Shall I give you a few minutes?"

"No," Janice said shortly. "That beef thing. Gimme that."

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded.

Mel had to smile at Janice's impetuous nature at the moment.

"I apologize for my business partner," she told the waiter. "She's a bit tense tonight. As for me, let's see…"

Janice scowled for a moment. She knew damn well what Mel was doing… stalling; drawing out their time at the restaurant; making her wait. It frustrated her yet it also amused her at the same time.

"I don't want anything with onions," Mel said as she lazily looked at the menu and spared a glance to Janice.

Finally, the archeologist had enough. She snatched the menu away from Mel. She handed it to the waiter and said, "The lady will have the chicken."

The waiter wasn't sure how to handle the situation and looked to Mel, who was now smiling.

_Some things aren't worth the fight…however,_ she thought. Outward, she told the waiter, "That sounds wonderful actually. It's been ages since I've had fried sweet potatoes. My housekeeper, Nelly, she made the best sweet potatoes fries back in Carolina. That's where I'm from originally – South Carolina, but that was years ago, like I said. Oh, listen to me ramble. I'm sorry. Yes, let's do the chicken."

"Very good, Ma'am." Relieved, he nodded and took the menus before he scurried away.

"I wonder if they have cake or pie for dessert? Maybe they have both!?" Mel mused once they were alone.

Janice held back a laugh. "You're evil," she complimented.

"Thanks for noticin'," Mel replied and took a sip of her drink.

"That's a great story about the housekeeper, by the way. Nice how you're drawing things out... Honestly, how much more time can you waste here tonight?"

"Keep being impatient Covington and you'll find out."

"You'll probably have them drag the damn dessert cart out here, won't you?"

"I do like somethin' sweet after dinner," Mel countered.

"I got something real sweet you can suck on," Janice countered as she took a sip of her scotch.

"Yes, ya do," Mel admitted. "Your excitement is the sweetest thing I've ever had on my lips."

Janice snorted and the scotch went right to her nostrils. It burned and her eyes began to tear up but she still smiled.

Mel added, "I'm just bein' honest."

"You are quite the vixen tonight," Janice noted once she regained her breath.

"Again, thanks for noticin'. Oh, and by the way, I plan to have a horse-drawn carriage to take us back to the hotel tonight."

"We're at the Barbizon, Mel. That's like 15 blocks away! You know how long it's going to take to get there?"

"Impatient. Impatient. Impatient. Enjoy the… foreplay."

Janice took a deep calming breath. "You're right. I need to… focus on the positive. I have a beautiful woman sitting across from me who's completely naked… and, most likely, wet…and…" Janice sighed again as her mind wandered a bit.

Mel put a box in front of Janice, breaking her thoughts.

"A birthday present?" the blonde asked.

"Open it," Mel said as she motioned with her head.

When she did lift the lid, she found a key inside.

"Key to your heart?" Janice asked as she smiled.

"Nah, I told ya. Ya got my heart," Mel replied. "That goes to a room at the Empire Hotel tonight, not the Barbizon. That's why I was late. I had to pack a bag for us and check in. Empire is practically around the corner. Do ya honestly think 'I' could wait 15 blocks to get ya naked tonight? Hell no!" she said in a heated whisper.

Janice grinned and picked up the key. "Don't be blasphemous, Mel. I won't have it," she teased.

"Yeah, right. Like ya honestly mind," she said sarcastically. "While I do have my manners, ya must admit, more than half the things I say when we're in bed are far from lady-like and ya don't complain."

"Are you gonna be saying them tonight?" Janice asked hopefully as she dangled the key between them.

"Sugar, please. I won't just be sayin' 'em. I'm gonna be doin' 'em... all night long. So for the moment… eat; drink – you'll need energy for later."

Janice smiled. "I realllllly wanna leave right now."

Melinda just laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent watching Mel lavishly lick her fork, her tongue snaking out to caress her own lips with a promise of things to come. After much deliberation on her part, Mel had decided on coconut rice pudding for desert. Janice realized that she needed to force her hand a bit and left a small amount of pudding on her cheek.

"Here," Mel said as she reached over and cleaned Janice's face with her finger. Her intention was to suck off the pudding, but Janice had other plans.

The archeologist gently grabbed Mel's wrist and brought her finger back to her own mouth. She sucked on Mel's digit, letting her tongue roll around her flesh eliciting a soft wanton moan from the dark haired beauty. A nearby table of diners began to look their way and speak in hushed whispers.

"Wanna get outta here?" Mel asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Janice sighed. "Wait. We need the bill."

"Waiter," Mel called over and motioned him toward them.

He swiftly made his way over. Mel stood and pulled a $50 bill from her pocket and handed it to the man.

"I assume this will cover the meal tonight?" she asked.

"Oh certainly!" he said. "Let me get your change."

"Keep it. The food and service were excellent," she told him hastily.

"Are you sure, Ma'am? This is a considerable amount. It will only take me a moment to-."

Mel reached over and pulled Janice toward the exit before the waiter could finish. Once they were outside in the spring evening air, Mel pulled Janice toward her by the lapel of her oxford shirt, kissing her soundly.

When she pulled back, she buried her face next to Janice's ear. "Change of plans," she whispered. She pulled Janice by the hand and took her to the edge of the curb. "Taxi!" she yelled out and motioned a car toward them. The car hadn't come to an entire stop before Mel was opening the door and leading Janice inside.

"No horsey ride?" Janice asked Mel in a mock pout as she settled inside.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked them.

"Empire Hotel," Mel replied to him before she straddled Janice's lap. "I'd rather ride you instead," she whispered to her lover.

Janice's eyes went wide. A kiss on the sidewalk was one thing. The feral look in Mel's eyes in the back of the cab was something else.

"Mel," she said with a bit of apprehension as she spared a glance to the cabbie.

Melinda released her belt and the coat fell open to reveal her total nude body. She placed her hands on either side of Janice's hands as she gripped the back seat. That was all it took. Almost magnetically, Janice's hands snaked up to Mel's naked hips.

"All yours," Mel told her.

Janice considered her options in less than two seconds.

"Fuck it," she muttered. Her hands slid up Mel's body to her breasts, cupping them. She pushed them together and brought both nipples into her waiting mouth. Mel's head fell back as she gripped the sides of Janice's face, egging her on.

Suddenly, the cab came to a halt and Janice had to catch Mel from falling.

"Hey!" the cabbie snarled. "I don't want dykes in my cab!" he said looking at them from the rear view mirror.

"Listen, asshole!" Janice began.

Mel put a finger over Janice's lips and tossed a $5 bill in the front for a $.20 fare.

"For you. Now, Empire Hotel, please," was all she said as she ran her fingers through Janice's locks.

He looked at the money.

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her and put the car in gear again.

In the short distance, Janice could see the Hotel Empire neon sign over Mel's shoulder. It was like a beacon, calling them home. It was only a matter of minutes until the car was stopping again.

"Look, Pal," Mel said getting short. She looked out the window. "Oh, we're here."

"Yeah, now get out," he told them shortly as he stuffed the money in his pocket. Sure, money didn't solve all their problems, but it certainly didn't hurt. At the moment, Mel didn't care if he'd never accept them. all she cared about was he got them to their destination.

Mel didn't argue anymore. She refastened her coat and left, taking Janice with her. Once inside the hotel, she pulled Janice along to the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. As she waited for the doors to open, she put her forearms over Janice's shoulders.

"Are you having fun yet?" she asked coyly.

Janice smiled as another couple, an older man and woman, came to stand next to them, also waiting for the elevator.

"It's my best birthday yet," Janice told her honestly. "And you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And to think," Mel began, "you almost packed me up and sent me back to town all those years ago?"

"I know," Janice replied. "Good thing I didn't, huh?"

"True, you'd be missing out on the best sex of your life," she said point blank.

The older couple looked at one another and then tried to look everywhere except at Janice and Mel. As the elevator doors opened, the women began to kiss and explore one another again. They tried to walk inside, staying connected to each other, while also avoiding the people trying to leave the elevator. They blindly fumbled into the elevator and paused long enough to hit the button for their floor.

"Going up?" Janice asked the couple outside the elevator who remained rooted perfectly still. Their shocked expression told her all she needed to know. "The next one then?" she suggested as the doors began to close.

Once they were alone in the elevator, Janice pinned Mel against the wall and tore open the coat, exposing the taller woman's body. Mel trembled in anticipation of what Janice had in mind.

The blonde was grateful when her lover didn't try to cover her nakedness. She took a few moments, soaking up the view and then she ran her hand down the front of Mel's torso. She only stopped to cup the dark haired woman's sex.

Mel let out a whimper as Janice ran her fingers through the slickness she found. The blonde raised her hand to bring that sweetness to her lips, but Mel did something she didn't expect.

She grabbed Janice's wrist and ensnared the fingers in her mouth, tasting her own essence. She made a humming noise of satisfaction as she sucked on the digits. She pulled away and took Janice by the back of the head in a slightly rough fashion.

"See how good I taste?"

Mel's lips claimed Janice's, letting the archeologist taste the desire she had for her. When the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, the belle looked over Janice's shoulder to see another couple waiting to board the elevator. The new intruders went wide-eyed and the woman exhaled in shock at seeing Mel and Janice locked in a passionate embrace. They both watched Mel, naked, coat still open, breathing hard as Janice nibbled on her neck.

"Young lady!" the man said in a demanding tone to Mel as he entered the elevator. "Stop this deplorable behavior this instant! Have you no shame?! And you sir-." the man added unaware of Janice's identity.

Janice and Mel both smiled at one another before Janice turned to face him. It was then that he saw Janice wasn't a 'sir' at all and his expression, and that of his wife, grew more shocked.

"You were saying…?" Janice teased him before she took Mel's hand, leading her from the elevator.

Still shocked, the woman of the couple hid her eyes while her husband hustled her inside the closing elevator doors, saving her from the depravity before her. Once the doors closed, Mel and Janice giggled.

"That was…" Janice told Mel.

The dark haired woman's coat still hung open and she moved a few steps closer. She pulled Janice back to her, kissing her soundly again. She broke away and put a piece of wayward hair behind Janice's ear.

"Exciting?" she asked.

Janice just nodded.

"Titillating?"

Janice nodded again.

"Depraved?" Mel asked as she mimicked the offended man in a fake deep voice.

They both laughed.

"I'm glad you got your courage up tonight," Janice complimented.

"Truth is, I wasn't scared of what the world might say if they found out I met ya naked in a restaurant," Mel said as she walked backward and led Janice to their room. "I worried what ya would think."

"You think I would disapprove?" Janice asked.

"Perhaps. I thought maybe ya might think I just see ya as, I don't know, a sex object. I have admit, I see ya as…" Mel began to blush.

"What?" Janice asked with a growing smile.

"A wife," Mel replied.

Janice knew her mouth must have fallen open because Mel suddenly looked scared.

"I know that might be more than ya want right now," Mel continued nervously. "A-and maybe I should have kept that to myself since all of this is so new for us," she added feeling suddenly insecure about the admission. "Sure, I've known ya two years, but we only started sleepin' together three months ago. My point is… I don't think you're just a tumble in the sack or a way to pass the time. I mean, I hope ya feel the same about me, but if ya don't then, well, that's okay."

Mel tried to say the last sentence in that bubbly tone that Janice knew so well. She said she was 'okay' but Janice knew better. Mel wasn't okay. She put her heart out there, completely, and was fearful of a rejection she wasn't sure she could face.

Mel only stopped babbling when Janice put her finger over her lips.

"I can say, with a high degree of certainty," Janice began, "I have loved you for thousands of years. And I'm sure, I will love you for thousands more. So I don't see you as my wife…You are so deep in the heart of me that I will you seek you out in any lifetime I have. Do you understand? Don't think for a moment you're a passing fascination. When I say I want you forever, I mean _forever_. So no, you're not a wife… you're much more."

Mel smiled and pulled Janice to their door. "If that's true, Covington…" She leaned seductively against the door frame. "Take me in there and prove it."

Janice simply watched her for a moment, soaking it all in. The flush of Mel's cheeks, the curve of her naked hip she could see thanks to the open coat, the brash desire she showed on her face. The archeologist slid the key in the lock as her other hand slid to Mel's waist to pull her closer.

"Thank you," Janice said.

"For what?" Mel asked.

"For the best birthday ever."

Mel smirked. "It's not over yet, Sugar."

Janice smiled. She licked her lips and then pulled a giggling Mel inside the room. After the door closed, three seconds passed. A hand clumsily reached back outside to put out the 'do not disturb' sign that was followed by the unmistakable click of a lock.

**The End**


End file.
